


Три капли молока

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: *Анонимно до окончания Зимней фэндомной битвы-2020.*Краткое содержание: отправив Ботари поесть, Корделия думала, что осталась с Майлзом одна...
Kudos: 1





	Три капли молока

Название: Три капли молока  
Категория|Рейтинг|Размер: джен, PG13, мини (1179 слов)  
Пейринг|Персонажи: Корделия Нейсмит, ОЖП, сержант Ботари  
Жанр: драма, мистика  
Краткое содержание: отправив Ботари поесть, Корделия думала, что осталась с Майлзом одна...  
Предупреждения|кинки: упоминание инфантицида, грудное вскармливание

*

В дворцовых покоях, предоставленных лорду Форкосигану и его семье, было тихо. Сам хозяин снова был на каком-то неотложном государственном совещании. Майлз, накормленный и выкупанный, получил все предписанные врачами лекарства и только что заснул. Корделия тоже готова была упасть и отрубиться, но сначала нужно было отпустить Ботари поесть. Сержант соглашался выйти из комнаты, только если рядом с ребенком оставался кто-то из родителей, и Корделию, честно говоря, это даже радовало.

Она подошла к кроватке. На самом деле – к кровати. Ложе Майлза было оборудовано по последнему слову техники, оно само следило за пульсом, давлением и еще целой таблицей параметров пациента. И, разумеется, на Барраяре такая кровать нашлась только взрослого размера. Никому на этой планете не приходило еще в голову, что тщательно и заботливо можно выхаживать не только ценных взрослых, но и младенцев. Она тихонько потрогала иммобилизатор на маленькой ручке, провела пальцем по крошечному носику:

– Майлз…

– Не давай ему имя.

Низкий женский голос прозвучал прямо за спиной, хотя никаких шагов она не слышала. Корделия мгновенно развернулась, готовая к чему угодно, от скандала до драки. Хотя нет, к этому она готова не была. Между ней и дверью стояла высокая худая женщина в пышном местном наряде. Одежда была несколько странной – такого варианта Корделия здесь еще не видела. Но все было бы ничего, не будь женщина полупрозрачной.

В первое мгновение леди Форкосиган не завизжала только потому, что ее сын спал и будить его не следовало.

Затем она сообразила, что это, скорее всего, ее собственная галлюцинация, хотя и очень странно одетая. Скорей бы пришел Ботари!

– Не давай ему имя, – повторила гостья. – Тебе будет труднее его убить.

Прозрачным или нет, никаким женщинам Корделия не собиралась позволять так говорить о своем сыне.

– Я не собираюсь его убивать, – жестко сказала она, – и никому не дам. Пока жива, по крайней мере.

– Муж все равно заставит, – пожала плечами женщина. И проплыла сквозь Корделию.

– Мой муж сам убьет каждого, кто попытается это сделать, – уверенно сказала та.

Женщина, уже склонившаяся над ребенком, удивленно оглянулась.

– Как так? Мутантов положено убивать, чтобы сохранить кровь чистой. Неужели мои потомки так быстро об этом забыли?

– Я не позволю… – снова начала Корделия, но тут ее внимание зацепилось за другое слово. – Потомки?

Женщина кивнула:

– Я леди Анна, вторая графиня Форкосыган.

– Форкосиган, – машинально поправила Корделия.

Леди Анна презрительно фыркнула:

– Уж наверное я знаю, как звучит моя фамилия! Вы можете произносить ее как угодно, но я – графиня Форкосыган, и я пришла посмотреть на своего пра-пра-пра… – Она немножко сбилась, но закончила довольно твердо: – …праправнука. И я вижу, что он неправильный и тебе придется от него избавиться.

– Графиня вы или нет, я не отдам вам своего сына, – со злобой в голосе сказала Корделия. Она уже поняла, что призрак не сможет навредить Майлзу физически, но даже слушать такие речи ей не хотелось.

– Если позволять мутантам жить, через пару поколений нормальных людей может совсем не остаться, – назидательно сказала леди Анна.

– Майлз не мутант! – горячо возразила Корделия. – Его отравили, когда он был еще в утробе. Все его гены правильны, насколько это вообще возможно. И он будет жить, кто бы что ни говорил!

– И ты говоришь, муж тебя поддерживает?

– Определенно да!

– Странно, – задумчиво сказала графиня. – В мое время, если какая-нибудь молодая мать упрямилась, именно муж должен был поддержать ее в следовании правильному пути. Но моему мужу не пришлось меня уговаривать, – гордо добавила она. – Я понимала, какую фамилию я приняла и чего требует от меня мой долг.

– Вы… убивали своих детей? – с ужасом спросила Корделия.

– Троих, – кивнула головой леди Анна. – Трое были… неправильными. Третий, четвертый и седьмая. У нее было почти все в порядке, только на ручках – по шесть пальчиков. Но у леди Форкосыган не может быть шесть пальчиков, это очевидно…

Последние слова прозвучали очень тихо. Возможно ли, чтобы у призрака перехватило горло? У Корделии так точно перехватило.

– Примите… мои соболезнования, – с трудом сказала она.

Леди Анна кивнула головой, потом кривовато усмехнулась:

– Это первый раз, когда мне приносят соболезнования. Меня хвалили родители мужа, мной гордился муж… Но никто не сказал мне – как жаль… Никто… Ну ладно, – она тряхнула головой, отгоняя воспоминания. – Это было правильно и необходимо. Нам приходилось жертвовать очень многим, чтобы империя могла жить, в том числе и нашими детьми, если это было нужно. Неправильные дети не должны жить – до сих пор это правило работало. Но вы, кажется, считаете, что это больше не нужно?

– Большинство генетических пороков можно исправить, значительную часть – еще до рождения, – торопливо сказала Корделия. – Но даже если не получится… Человечество велико, оно не погибнет из-за больного ребенка. Некоторые здоровые взрослые представляют куда большую угрозу. Нет, убивать детей не нужно. Мы будем бороться с этим, я и мой муж.

– Узнаю кровь Форкосыганов, – усмехнулась графиня. – Хлебом не корми – дай сделать что-нибудь невыполнимое. Что ж, этому котенку повезло с родителями, кажется. Но мне уже пора назад… – Ее платье действительно вытянулось куда-то к дверям, как будто из окна дул сильный ветер. – Скоро я должна буду вернуться в усадьбу Форкосыганов, ведь я умерла там и не могу отлучаться оттуда надолго. Хорошо еще, вы не очень далеко уехали. Хотя странно, что уехали.

– У нас возникли некоторые разногласия со старым графом, – дипломатично сказала Корделия.

– Кажется, я даже догадываюсь, какие, – снова усмехнулась леди Анна. – Уж он-то всегда крепко держался старых правил. И из-за всего этого мне пришлось ненадолго уйти из особняка, потому что мне нужно проверить, Форкосыган ли передо мной.

И она снова наклонилась над младенцем. Корделия с другой стороны повторила ее движение, машинально пытаясь прикрыть Майлза.

– Не бойся, – спокойно сказала графиня. – Я не буду брать на себя твои обязанности, в чем они ни состоят. Знаешь, когда я умерла… Я как раз родила девятого ребенка, мальчика. Он был правильный, но слишком большой для меня. Как раз пришло молоко, когда я умерла. Оно капало и капало, а младенец плакал и плакал… Кормилицу нашли не сразу, никто не ожидал, что я умру. В какой-то момент, когда все няньки отлучились, я наклонилась над своим сыном и от отчаяния дала ему грудь. И представляешь, он стал сосать! Наверное, потому что это был МОЙ ребенок. И с тех пор я прихожу к каждому новорожденному Форкосыгану, чтобы проверить, наша ли это кровь. Если это мой прямой потомок, он сможет…

С этими словами она неожиданно расстегнула две верхние пуговички на лифе, вытащила грудь – круглую, налитую молоком – и поднесла к ротику младенца. Майлз смешно почмокал губами, а потом вдруг вцепился в сосок и стал сосать. Две женщины, наклонившись, смотрели на это – одна с удовлетворением, а другая совершенно ошеломленно.

– Наш! – еле слышно шептала леди Анна.

«Я схожу с ума», – думала Корделия.

Неизвестно, сколько бы это продолжалось, но тут открылась дверь и вошел Ботари. Словно подхваченная сквозняком из двери, графиня пролетела сквозь него и втянулась в стену, как в древних сказочных фильмах. Непохоже было, чтобы он ее заметил. Значит, все-таки ей привиделось. Корделия открыла было рот, чтобы рассказать сержанту о своей причудливой галлюцинации, но быстро закрыла его обратно. У Ботари была обширная коллекция своих собственных галлюцинаций, и не стоило добавлять к ним еще одну. Наверное, ей просто нужно выспаться. Она выпрямилась, чтобы отойти от кровати.

– Вы кормили его, миледи? Прямо во сне?

Корделия опустила глаза. На щеке снова сладко спавшего Майлза что-то белело. Она нагнулась. Это были несколько капель молока. Она словно снова услышала торжествующий шепот графини: «Наш!». Корделия протянула руку и вытерла щечку:

– Свой собственный, и я за этим прослежу.


End file.
